Various force measuring devices have become known which are formed by a pressure dependent means such that as an example a liquid is included in a resilient container which liquid transfers the pressure caused by exerting a force onto the resilient container to a measuring apparatus. Considerable sealing problems are inherent to such devices.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a force measuring device of simple, compact and solid design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a force measuring device, a plurality of which can be used as a kind of measuring carpet.
These and other objects are achieved by a force measuring device where between the plates there is provided an elastomeric material into which at least one pressure transducer is embedded.